Tertidur
by revabhipraya
Summary: Jung dan Seol biasa bekerja bersama, bersebelahan, tapi ada yang berbeda malam itu.


**Disclaimer:** Cheese In The Trap © Soonkki. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon.

 **Summary:** Jung dan Seol biasa bekerja bersama, bersebelahan, tapi ada yang berbeda malam itu.

 **Tertidur** oleh revabhipraya

* * *

.

.

.

Malam itu, Jung dan Seol sama-sama punya tugas yang harus mereka selesaikan besok. Seol dengan esainya, Jung dengan ringkasan notulensi rapatnya tadi siang. Namun, keduanya sudah berjanji untuk bertemu malam ini dan tidak ada yang rela membatalkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke apartemenmu saja!" putus Seol di telepon, yang segera diiakan oleh Jung.

Singkatnya, itulah yang membuat Jung dan Seol kini duduk di sofa apartemen Jung masing-masing dengan laptop di pangkuan. Di sekitar Jung ada kertas dengan berbagai macam warna dan ukuran serta secangkir kopi, sedangkan di sekitar Seol ada buku kuliah, kertas catatan, sebungkus keripik kentang, dan secangkir kopi. Keduanya berencana bergadang malam itu.

Selama satu jam, tidak ada yang berpindah dari posisinya masing-masing. Seol tetap duduk di sofa jajahannya, begitu pula Jung. Mereka duduk di dua sofa yang berbeda karena butuh ruang yang luas untuk kesibukan masing-masing.

Seol menguap. Jung menyadarinya.

"Mulai mengantuk?" tanya Jung sambil―untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak mereka mulai bekerja―mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop.

"A-ah? Tidak!" Seol buru-buru mengusap air mata yang muncul di pelupuk matanya. "Cuma bosan."

Jung tidak menjawab. Ia singkirkan laptopnya dari pangkuan sebelum bangkit berdiri untuk meregangkan badan. Jung menghampiri Seol lalu duduk di bagian kosong pada sofa jajahan gadis itu.

"Apartemenku tidak pernah sepenuh ini," ujar Jung santai sambil menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran sofa. Posisi duduknya sedikit tidak nyaman lantaran Seol menaruh buku di dekat Jung.

Seol diam sejenak. Diperhatikannya sekitar dan baru ia sadari bahwa sejak tadi, ia telah mengubah apartemen Jung yang rapi dan bersih menjadi seperti kapal pecah―meski hanya di sekitar sofa tempat Seol duduk. "M-maaf―"

"Maaf saja tidak cukup," potong Jung sambil memejamkan mata. Senyum puas jelas tercetak di bibirnya.

Seol tentu dapat menangkap gelagat aneh senior merangkap pacarnya itu. Gadis itu bertanya takut-takut. "Lalu?"

Jung kembali membuka mata. Ditatapnya Seol yang masih memandang dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Jung tertawa dalam hati. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia mengerjai Seol, tapi gadis itu tampaknya tidak belajar dari pengalaman.

Seol masih menatap Jung, menunggu jawaban sambil, tanpa ia sadari, menggigit bibir.

"Esaimu sudah selesai?" tanya Jung sambil menolehkan kepala. Kini pipi kanannya yang bersandar ke sofa, bukan lagi belakang kepala.

"Satu halaman lagi," jawab Seol sambil mengernyit. Ada apa dengan Jung yang tiba-tiba mengubah topik pembicaraan?

"Satu halaman," ulang Jung. "Kamu bisa mengerjakannya dalam waktu singkat. Turunkan laptopmu."

Meski heran, Seol menurut tanpa banyak tanya. "Memangnya―"

Pluk. Jung mendaratkan kepalanya di pangkuan Seol.

Spontan wajah si gadis memerah. "J-J-J-JUNG!"

"Aku lelah, memangnya kamu tidak?" balas Jung acuh tak acuh sambil memejamkan mata.

"Y-y-yaa tapi tidak dengan tidur di p-pangkuanku j-juga!?"

Jung mendengus pelan. Tumpuannya pada pangkuan Seol yang tadinya pipi kanan kini berubah menjadi belakang kepala. Jung menatap Seol dalam-dalam. "Kamu tidak suka aku begini?"

Seol menganga sejenak sebelum membuang pandangan. Tidak berani ia balas tatapan Jung yang memelas itu. "B-bukan begitu, sih ..."

"Berarti kamu suka," putus Jung santai. "Aku lelah, Seol, biarkan aku istirahat sebentar."

Seol tidak dapat membantah lagi karena Jung sudah telanjur menutup matanya, sepertinya hendak tidur atau sekadar istirahat mata. Tubuh Seol membatu selama beberapa saat, pemiliknya tidak tahu harus berlaku apa di saat seperti ini. Gadis itu akhirnya melirik jam yang tertera di laptopnya. Belum tengah malam. Baguslah, dia tidak perlu bergadang sampai kelewat larut kali ini.

Kini, Seol tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tidak bisa dia melanjutkan esainya karena terhalang Jung di pangkuan. Tidak bisa pula dia membaca bukunya karena Jung menindih bahan bacaan itu. Tidak mungkin dia membangunkan Jung hanya karena ia ingin mengerjakan tugas. Jung pasti lelah dan tidak ingin diganggu untuk saat ini―atau sebenarnya Seol hanya senang ada Jung di pangkuannya, tapi terlalu malu untuk mengaku.

Perlahan Seol menggerakkan tangan. Diusapnya rambut hitam Jung yang tebal dan halus―bahkan lebih halus daripada rambut Seol. Dimainkannya rambut Jung pelan dengan harapan si pemilik tidak bangun karena terganggu.

"Aku lebih suka rambutmu," ujar Jung tiba-tiba.

Seol tersentak. "K-kamu tidak tidur?!"

"Tidak," jawab Jung sambil membuka mata. Diangkatnya tangan, digenggamnya tangan Seol yang masih di kepala. "Tidak bisa tidur di pangkuanmu."

"Kenapa?" Seol mendengus. "Tidak enak, ya?"

"Jantungku tidak mau berhenti berdetak kencang," balas Jung dengan wajah datar. Ia meremas tangan Seol. "Jadi aku tidak bisa tidur."

Seol memalingkan wajah dengan pipi merona. "K-kalau begitu bangun saja."

"Tidak mau," balas Jung santai sambil kembali memejamkan mata. "Di sini nyaman."

"Manja," balas Seol sambil memajukan bibirnya sebal.

Jung sontak mengangkat kepalanya. Dahinya dikernyitkan. "Manja?"

"Eh ..." Seol menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya salah tingkah. Diresponsnya Jung dengan nada tidak yakin, "I-iya?"

Jung tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan Seol. "Biarlah. Aku hanya begini padamu, kok."

Wajah Seol merona lagi. Tidak ia respons perkataan Jung, karena ia tahu Jung hanya akan terus-terusan membuatnya kehabisan kata dan salah tingkah.

Tahu-tahu waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi dan keduanya tengah tertidur lelap. Seol bersandar ke sofa sedangkan Jung masih di pangkuan sang gadis.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Karena sudah lama mencintai otp ini tapi belum pernah menulis tentang mereka ;v; mereka itu so kyut sekali lah aku tidak bisa paham.

Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
